Feu et Glace, Sud et Nord
by Karen Killa
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen survit au Sac de Port-Réal, confiée ensuite à Ned Stark afin de survivre elle est aussi promise à Robb Stark. Élevée à Winterfell, la princesse n'oublie pas ceux responsable pour la mort des siens et elle compte bien un jour se venger.
1. Chapter 1

Port-Réal était presque silencieux. La capitale des Sept Couronnes semblait retenir son souffle tandis que l'épouse du prince Rhaegar, la princesse Elia Martell était en train d'accoucher. Un héritier alors que leur mariage n'avait pas une année, c'était un miracle aux yeux du peuple, et même aux yeux du couple et de leurs familles. Le roi Aerys II Targaryen avait même semblé retrouvé la raison, une chose rare depuis plusieurs années. La folie des Targaryen était une réelle menace dans leur famille, et le roi y avait succombé. Il y résistait, c'était clair, mais tous pouvaient aussi voir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Il était plus violent, plus intransigeant, plus cruel même. C'était différent avec sa famille, un peu en tout cas, quoique les années passant il devenait plus méfiant de son fils. Mais là, il semblait plus serein, plus comme l'homme que Rhaegar avait aimé et chéri en grandissant, l'homme qu'il avait admiré.

Le prince était très heureux d'avoir son père avec lui tandis qu'il attendait que sa femme ait fini le travail, il aurait voulu être avec elle dans la pièce, pouvoir la soutenir, mais ce serait contre la tradition. Il était un homme et il devait donc attendre dehors que tout soit fini, faire confiance dans les sages-femmes, en sa mère qui était à l'intérieur et qui savait ce qui se passait. Rhaella n'avait certes que deux fils à l'heure actuelle, mais sa mère avait eu un grand nombre de fausse-couche, d'enfants mort-nés ou qui étaient morts peu après. Elle était, malheureusement, très au courant de ce qui se passait lors d'un accouchement. Que ce soit au niveau de la douleur, des dangers ou au contraire des joies.

Le futur père priait de toutes ses forces pour que cette journée se finisse en joie, qu'il puisse tenir son fils ou sa fille dans ses bras et que sa femme puisse le voir. Qu'elle soit là pour voir grandir leur enfant, voire même en avoir d'autre parce qu'être fils unique n'était pas amusant, surtout pas lorsqu'on était prince. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Les heures passaient lentement pour la famille royale, les cris d'Elia retentissaient toujours dans les murs tandis que Rhaegar faisait des vas et viens, la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, sous l'œil attentif des chevaliers de la Garde Royale et de son père.

Les choses n'étaient pas toujours évidentes entre son père et lui, néanmoins il était heureux d'être là, à Port-Réal plutôt qu'à Peyredragon, le château était plus agréable déjà mais en plus comme ça il n'était pas seul. Son père était là et il comprenait ce que c'était que la torture de l'attente. Rhaegar ignorait tout le reste, il ignorait que le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures, il ignorait que le ciel était illuminé d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes, toute son attention était centrée sur les hurlements de sa femme et après une horrible période de silence, qui n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps. Le cri d'un nouveau-né.

"Alors ?" il demanda, pressé dès que le mestre Pycelle sortit de la chambre.

"Vous avez une fille en bonne santé mon prince. Votre femme est très fatiguée mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger." répondit mestre Pycelle en s'inclinant.

"Une fille." sourit Rhaegar ravi, regardant son père qui était lui aussi en train de sourire avec fierté, puis les chevaliers de la Garde Royale, particulièrement Ser Arthur Dayne qui était un très bon ami. Tous souriaient, eux aussi très heureux de la nouvelle, bien sûr un fils aurait été mieux, il aurait été réellement un héritier aux yeux des Sept-Couronnes, mais ça ne changeait pas la joie du nouveau père. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde de plus avant d'entrer dans la pièce, voyant sa mère qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, tandis qu'Elia était allongée, un peu pâle et les traits tirés mais un sourire éclairait son visage.

"Tiens mon fils." sourit Rhaella en lui donnant le bébé qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Voyant finalement son enfant, sa fille, sa peau était olive, comme sa mère, néanmoins il voyait quelques traits Targaryens, mais de toute façon il s'en moquait, à ses yeux, elle était parfaite. Elle avait volé son cœur, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son épouse afin qu'elle puisse voir, elle aussi, leur fille.

"Comment souhaites-tu l'appeler ?" questionna Elia en levant sa main pour caresser le visage de leur enfant.

"Que penses-tu de Rhaenys ?" proposa Rhaegar après un instant de réflexion.

"La sœur-épouse d'Aegon le Conquérant ?" questionna Elia en se rappelant l'histoire de la famille dans laquelle elle s'était mariée. "C'est un bon nom."

"Bienvenue ma fille, Princesse Rhaenys Targarien." dit Rhaegar en se baissant pour lui baiser le front.

_"Observe le monde qui t'entoure Rhaenys, observe le et souviens toi. Les souvenirs sont importants, surtout dans des temps aussi tendus, parfois ils sont tout ce qu'il te reste."_

Rhaenys se rappelait très bien de cette phrase, phrase que sa grand-mère, la reine Rhaella, avait prononcé alors qu'elle n'avait que six mois. Tout comme son père, Rhaenys montrait des signes qu'elle était précoce et intelligente, ses yeux violets montraient clairement sa vivacité d'esprit et elle comprenait clairement lorsqu'on lui parlait. Elle était la fierté de ses parents, son oncle Viserys tenait aussi beaucoup à elle, voulant jouer avec elle chaque fois que le couple princier se rendait à Port-Réal, sa grand-mère aimait aussi passer du temps avec elle et elle était une des rares à réussir à ramener un peu de clarté dans l'esprit du roi, son grand-père.

Lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, elle repenserait souvent aux paroles de sa grand-mère, se demandant si elle avait su quelque chose, si elle avait vu quelque chose ou si c'était simplement des paroles comme ça.

La jeune princesse ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, la princesse de Dorne, elle avait la peau foncée, contrairement à celle porcelaine de son père, ses cheveux étaient noirs néanmoins ses yeux violets montraient clairement qui était son père. Un père qu'elle adorait d'ailleurs, sa naissance avait considérablement affaibli Elia qui avait eu du mal à sortir du lit ensuite, son père s'était donc beaucoup occupé d'elle, la portant presque partout, lui parlant de tout. Il était évident que le prince adorait sa fille, il jouait souvent de la harpe pour elle et lorsque sa mère se sentait assez bien, Elia les rejoignait et chantait des chansons de Dorme pour que sa fille ait aussi accès à cette partie là de son héritage. Après tout ses frères, le prince Doran et Oberyn ne pouvaient pas venir la voir aussi souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Le trajet depuis Dorme était long et il y avait à faire dans sa contrée de naissance. Surtout vu que la femme de son frère Doran attendait un enfant.

Plus d'un an après la naissance de Rhaenys, qui était née au début de l'année 280, Elia accoucha de son deuxième et dernier enfant, un fils qui manqua de la tuer en venant au monde et qui la rendit stérile. Elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Cependant il était clair aux yeux de Rhaenys, que sa mère ne le regrettait pas, le sourire qu'elle avait en regardant son petit frère, le prince Aegon, disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Ce n'était pas l'opinion de la petite princesse néanmoins, en effet enfant choyée par ses parents, elle devait soudainement partager l'attention, sans compter que depuis la naissance de son frère, son père le prince Rhaegar était plus distant. Passant plus de temps à étudier les textes faisant référence à la prophétie des Targaryens, avant de partir un jour. Qu'importe les pleurs de sa fille ou le fait que son fils n'avait à peine trois mois, le prince partit sans un regard en arrière, ignorant les supplication de sa fille qui lui demandait de rester avec eux.

Deux mois après, les habitants des Sept Couronnes étaient horrifiés d'apprendre que le Prince Héritier avait enlevé Lyanna Stark.

Le roi Aerys, succombant de plus en plus à la folie, ordonna immédiatement la venue de la princesse et des héritiers de son fils à Port-Réal. Elia fit de son mieux pour protéger ses enfants, quitte à s'exposer aux commentaires désobligeants d'Aerys qui la rendait responsable du comportement de son fils. Sans compter que la princesse était toujours affaiblie par son accouchement et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Rhaenys était dans sa chambre, jouant avec son chat, Balerion, un cadeau de son oncle Oberyn, lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, son frère Aegon pleurait souvent, ce qu'elle considérait agaçant vu que la nurserie était installée non loin de sa chambre. Normalement sa mère, voire même sa grand-mère s'en chargeait. Parfois même sa nourrice, mais là il ne s'arrêtait pas. En soupirant, Rhaenys se leva du tapis où elle s'était installée, posant le livre au passage, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son frère. La nourrice était là, mais elle n'arrivait à rien, il continuait à pleurer quoiqu'elle fasse, qu'importe le fait qu'elle était en train de le bercer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" demanda la princesse qui avait à peine deux ans mais gênait les nourrices par le fait qu'elle était plus intelligente que les enfants de son âge. Sa voix attira l'attention de la nourrice certes, mais aussi de son frère qui tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux violets croisant ceux lavandes d'Aegon. Qui s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

Intriguée, Rhaenys pencha la tête sur le côté et ignorant la nourrice, s'avança vers elle ou plutôt vers son petit frère, les deux enfants semblaient captivés. La jeune princesse, une fois devant la nourrice, tendit les bras dans une demande claire, elle voulait son frère, bien qu'hésitante et attentive, la nourrice obéit. Prudente et se souvenant des recommandations de sa mère, Rhaenys s'assit, ne voulant pas faire tomber le petit frère qu'elle avait considéré responsable de tout jusque là. Se rendant compte pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Aegon, qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce soit vis à vis du changement d'attitude de son père ou du départ de ce dernier, ou encore de la fatigue de sa mère. Il était simplement son petit frère.

"Mon soleil, je ne pensais pas te trouver ainsi." commenta deux semaines plus tard la princesse Elia en trouvant sa fille jouant avec Aegon, sous l'œil de Balerion et de Ser Jonothor Darry, un membre de la Garde Royale.

"Maman." sourit Rhaenys, heureuse de voir sa mère debout, elle ne perdit pas de temps à se lever pour aller l'embrasser. Elle allait la voir tout les jours, même lorsqu'Elia restait au lit, et passait au moins deux heures avec sa mère, essayant de son mieux de la faire sourire. Chose difficile depuis le départ de Rhaegar, encore plus depuis leur retour à Port-Réal, un endroit si dangereux, y compris pour la famille royale.

"Ton petit frère n'est pas si terrible que ça, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Elia, amusée.

"Non." reconnut avec une moue Rhaenys.

"Nys, Nys." appela Aegon, secouant le cheval en bois avec lequel il était en train de jouer, voulant récupérer l'attention de sa sœur.

Depuis ce jour dans la nurserie, Rhaenys passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec Aegon, lui lisant des histoires ou s'essayant à la harpe, avec peu de succès pour le moment, elle avait à peine deux ans quand même et si son esprit était vif, son corps était celui d'une fillette. Elle jouait avec lui, protégeant aussi Balerion qui semblait intéresser Aegon un peu trop au goût du chat. En très peu de temps, Aegon s'était fait une place dans le cœur de la princesse et c'était clairement réciproque.

Aegon ne criait jamais avec sa sœur, en revanche chaque fois qu'elle partait, c'était une autre histoire, et il voulait son attention en permanence ou presque. Une chose qui amusait grandement les membres de la Garde Royale ainsi que d'autres serviteurs.

"Maman, tu peux rester avec nous un peu ?" demanda Rhaenys en observant les yeux de sa mère, remplis de bonté à son égard.

"Oui je peux rester un moment." acquiesça Elia avec douceur, s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils installés dans la chambre de sa fille.

Ces quelques heures avec sa mère et son frère resteraient dans l'esprit de la jeune princesse comme un souvenir précieux.

"Rhaenys, viens t'asseoir près de moi. J'ai à te parler." appela Elia lorsqu'Aegon fut endormi et couché. Curieuse et obéissante, Rhaenys s'exécuta sans discuter et observa sa mère en silence. "Les choses sont graves, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui. Grand-père n'aurait pas du agir ainsi envers les Stark n'est ce pas ?" demanda Rhaenys. "Ca va être la guerre maman ?"

Trois jours auparavant elle avait été forcé d'assister à l'exécution par le feu de Lord Rickard Stark tandis que son fils aîné, l'héritier, s'étouffait. Ca avait été horrible, et elle n'avait pas eu le droit de détourner le regard, elle l'avait fait une fois, lors d'une autre exécution par le feu et le roi avait fait tué quelqu'un d'autre uniquement pour qu'elle regarde. Lui disant au passage qu'elle était responsable. Depuis, qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait, elle ne détournait plus le regard.

"Je le crois oui." acquiesça avec un profond soupir Elia, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse, ou plutôt soulagée, que sa fille comprenne aussi bien la situation malgré son âge, ou triste de ne pas pouvoir protéger d'avantage son innocence.

"On va aller voir oncles Doran et Oberyn ?" demanda ensuite Rhaenys.

"Je vais essayer de convaincre le roi mais je ne pense pas que ce sera accordé." dit Elia, montrant légèrement sa contrariété. "C'est pour cela que je souhaitais te parler, on va devoir être très prudents pour survivre mon soleil. Peux-tu me dire la devise de la maison Targaryen ?"

"**Feu et sang**." répondit de suite Rhaenys.

"Oui c'est ça. Connais-tu celle de ma maison ? Celle des Martell ?" demanda ensuite Elia.

"Je ne sais plus maman. Je sais que l'emblème est un soleil rouge et une lance mais je ne sais plus la devise." reconnut Rhaenys avec une moue contrariée.

"Ce n'est rien, la devise c'est **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts. **Il faut que tu te souvienne de cette devise mon soleil, que tu vives par elle même. Quoiqu'il arrive je veux que tu restes forte, déterminée. N'oublie jamais que tu es princesse, que tu es là là fille du dragon mais aussi celle du soleil et de la lance. Comprends-tu ma chérie ?" demanda Elia, regardant sa fille, une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs.

"Je ne suis pas sûre maman." reconnut Rhaenys.

"Je prie pour que tu n'aies jamais à le comprendre, que toi et ton frère puissiez vivre longtemps avec autant d'innocence que possible. Que vous puissiez vraiment être des enfants." soupira Elia, poussant une mèche noire du front de sa fille, maudissant silencieusement le roi et son mari. Comment Rhaegar avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il osé mettre leur famille dans un tel danger ? "Malheureusement je ne sais pas si mes prières seront suffisantes, promets moi Rhaenys que tu n'oublieras jamais cette devise et que tu la transmettra à ton frère si le pire devait arriver."

"Je te le promets maman." jura Rhaenys, un peu effrayée par l'attitude de sa mère, que risquait-il de se passer ? Ils n'allaient pas perdre la guerre n'est ce pas ?

Rhaenys continua de penser de la sorte, surtout après la visite rapide de Rhaegar qui la serra dans ses bras avant de repartir pour aller se battre. C'était étrange de voir Port-Réal sans la reine et sans Viserys. Avec un seule Garde Royal aussi, seul Jaime Lannister était là pour les protéger a présent. Oncle Lewyn était parti avec Rhaegar, ainsi que Ser Barristan et Ser Jonothor. Rhaenys passait toujours le plus clair de son temps avec son frère et son chat mais elle se sentait quand même seule. Surtout vu que sa mère était de plus en plus inquiète, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sers Arthur, Herold et Oswell depuis le premier départ de son père, après la naissance d'Aegon. Elle avait grandi entourée en permanence et maintenant elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée.

Argon avait besoin d'elle alors elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait promis à sa mère d'être une bonne grande sœur, de rester avec lui, de lui apprendre des choses alors c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui parlait de leur père qui était absent, des chevaliers qui les protègeaient, de leurs oncles à Dorne... Elle avait une excellente mémoire et était heureuse de s'en servir pour amuser son frère, pour qu'il sache qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Sa mémoire était un don. C'était ce que Rhaegar disait, tout comme Elia d'ailleurs. Elle en doutait un épi vu qu'elle se rappelait de chaque exécutions mais elle avait confiance en ses parents alors elle faisait de son mieux pour voir cela comme un don.

Jusqu'à la nuit du Sac de Port-Réal par les Lannister.

Jusqu'à la nuit où la princesse perdit toute sa famille. La nuit où un monstre jeta son petit frère contre un mur, le tuant sur le coup, avant de violer et tuer sa mère. La nuit où elle ne pouvait pas bloquer les hurlements. La nuit où on tenta pour la première fois de la tuer.

La nuit où tout changea pour elle.

Où être un dragon devint presque une malédiction.


	2. Sac de Port-Réal

**Coucou, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, un peu sombre encore mais le passage concernant Port-Réal est presque fini, je le jure. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou, oui je m'y attaque, après ce sera AU que ce soit clair, la survie de Rhaenys va changer pas mal de choses pour Westeros. Jon Snow existera aussi, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore né dans cette fic. Bisous. **

Guest : **Contente que ça t'ait plu, voici la suite ;)**

Rhaenys était accrochée à la main de sa mère qui tenait Aegon de son bras libre, la fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets avait envie de plaquer ses deux mains contre ses oreilles. Voulant bloquer les hurlements, les cris, les bruits des coups qui émergeaient de Port-Réal, cependant elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère, elle la rassurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tout comme Balerion d'ailleurs, le chat suivait de près sa maîtresse, se frottant même aux jambes de Rhaenys lorsque les cris étaient trop audibles.

Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ? Pourquoi des soldats attaquaient Port-Réal ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout, les Lannister étaient supposés être du côté de leur famille, Ser Jaime, le seul membre de la Garde Royale qui était à la capitale était un Lannister. Pourquoi Port-Réal était-il attaqué ? Pourquoi sa mère était-elle aussi inquiète, ne feraient-ils pas de bons otages ? N'était-ce pas ce que son père et son grand-père Aerys avaient dit ? Que si elle était en danger, qu'elle devait rappeler qu'elle avait de la valeur et que la famille royale paierait une somme importante pour la récupérer, encore plus pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Ne pouvaient-elles pas faire la même chose si le pire devait arriver ?

Rhaenys avait des centaines de question mais elle gardait le silence, sa mère était clairement soucieuse et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter en l'interrogeant. Sa mère pouvait faire preuve d'une grande patience mais elle avait ses limites et pouvait aussi être stricte. Elle avait tenu à apprendre un certain nombre de chose à Rhaenys et avait réussi, plus ou moins en tout cas, mais une de ces leçons avait été sur le fait qu'il y avait des moments où il valait mieux garder le silence. La jeune princesse supposait que c'était un moment de ce genre.

"Rhaenys, garde ton petit frère pour moi. Reste là et ne fais pas de bruit. Je reviens." dit Elia, poussant sa fille dans une alcôve, dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, nul ne pourrait la repérer s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait en premier lieu. Port-Réal avait des dizaines de cachettes et de passages secrets, il fallait juste les connaître. Elia avait fait en sorte d'apprendre ses passages et ses cachettes, inquiète quand à son beau-père, elle avait voulu prendre ses précautions. Un point sur lequel Rhaegar l'avait aidé, voulant lui aussi protéger leur petite famille. Elle les avait ensuite montré à Rhaenys, présentant cela comme une sorte de cache-cache. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi...

"Oui, maman." acquiesça Rhaenys, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tenant de son mieux son petit frère dans ses bras et obéissant, après un dernier regard inquiet vers sa mère, elle disparut derrière la tapisserie.

Cachée dans l'alcôve, Rhaenys berçait de son mieux Aegon qui ressentait clairement l'agitation ambiante, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Leur mère avait dit qu'ils devaient rester là et silencieux et Rhaenys ne comptait pas lui désobéir, pas quand, s'ils croyaient les nouvelles, elle était le seul parent qu'ils leur restaient. Elle avait du mal à croire que son père soit vraiment mort, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle lui en voulait d'être parti. Elle lui en voulait de les avoir laissé. Elle lui en voulait de les avoir abandonné à la 'merci' de grand-père, et il n'en avait aucune. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Elia. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être là pour elle, pour Aegon.

Cependant, malgré tout ça elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il était son père et il avait été aimant avec elle. Il avait été là pour elle, là pour la calmer après ses cauchemars. Là pour lui raconter des histoires. Là pour la porter sur ses épaules... Il avait été son héros. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais sa mère l'avait cru, sinon elle ne leur aurait pas dit. Elia ne leur avait jamais menti. Et puis pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ca aurait servi à quoi ? De plus leur mère n'aurait pas inventé une chose pareille, sans compter que le roi le pensait également. Sa mauvaise humeur, son côté dangereux était encore plus présent que d'habitude. le roi avait fait brûler plusieurs personnes depuis la nouvelle de la mort de leur père et il avait même été menaçant avec Rhaenys. Ser Jaime l'avait protégé alors.

Aegon continuait à s'agiter, il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer lorsque leur mère revint, elle était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Inquiétant encore plus Rhaenys, pourquoi sa mère était-elle aussi effrayée ? Elle avait un plan non ? Ils allaient emprunter un passage secret, non ? Ils allaient être en sécurité non ? C'était le plan. Ils devaient monter sur un navire et aller voir ses oncles à Dorme, en tout cas c'était ce qu'avait dit leur mère, mais alors pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête ? Oncle Daron et Oncle Oberyn ne voulaient-ils pas les accueillir ?

"Rhaenys, il y a des soldats ennemis chez nous. On va se cacher dans des endroits différents et on se retrouvera plus tard d'accord ?" demanda Elia en s'accroupissant devant sa fille. "Tu sais comment rejoindre le port par les passages secrets ?"

"Oui maman." acquiesça Rhaenys, ses yeux améthystes brillants de larmes contenues. "On peut pas rester ensemble ?"

"C'est pour qu'on puisse mieux se cacher ma chérie." répondit Elia, passant sa main dans les cheveux, serrant ses deux enfants contre elle. "Je veux juste que tu te caches pendant un moment, le temps qu'on sache plus ce que veulent ces soldats. Et en prenant des routes différentes, les soldats Lannister auront plus de mal à nous retrouver si jamais ils nous veulent du mal. Tu dois être courageuse ma chérie. Il y a des choses importantes que j'ai à te dire. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ma famille ?"

"**Insoumis. Invaincus. Intacts.**" dit Rhaenys, répétant la devise que sa mère lui avait apprise il y a plusieurs semaines de cela.

"Oui, Dorme n'abandonne jamais et son peuple reste fort et droit. Tu es une princesse Targaryenne mais tu es aussi une princesse de Dorme. Je veux que tu restes forte et souriante. Que tu restes heureuse, quoiqu'il arrive mon soleil, je veux que tu cherches à vivre, à sourire tout les jours. Surtout que tu n'oublies jamais que tu as été aimé, ton père t'a adoré dès le moment où il a su que j'étais enceinte et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Ton frère t'aime aussi. Ne l'oublie pas." dit Elia, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle souriait mais c'était faible.

"Maman, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte." protesta Rhaenys, de l'horreur apparaissant dans ses yeux améthystes, elle s'accrocha d'autant plus à la main de sa mère qui tenait son fils de son autre bras.

"On le doit Rhaenys. Si on veut survivre, on ne peut pas être ensemble, au moins pendant quelques temps. Mais je vais tout faire pour te retrouver avec Aegon, en attendant tu auras Balerion." dit Elia, se reprenant.

Elia avait horreur de demander cela à sa fille, horreur de devoir être séparée d'elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, encore moins plusieurs heures mais au fond d'elle même, elle sentait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle savait que les Lannister étaient dangereux, tout le monde avait entendu parler de Tywin Lannister, surtout de ce qu'il avait fait à Castamere. Elia savait que le roi Aerys II avait offensé les Lannister, tant sur ses propos concernant Johana Lannister, ou sur le dernier-né de la famille, Tyrion, pire encore, le roi avait dit à Tywin qu'il ne laisserait jamais son fils épouser l'enfant d'un serviteur. Cersei et son père avaient très mal vécu son mariage avec Rhaegar. Les Lannister iraient-ils jusqu'à chercher la mort de deux enfants en plus de la sienne ?

Vu ce qui se passait à Port-Réal et qu'elle avait vu des hommes aux couleurs des Lannister dans le passage secret, Elia craignait que c'était en effet le cas. Pourquoi ? Vengeance ? Ou un désir de se faire bien voir par Robert Baratheon ? Elia ne pouvait pas être sûre mais elle n'allait pas prendre de risque, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux trésors. Elle protégerait ses enfants jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Qu'importe ce qu'elle ait à traverser. Même si elle devait être séparée d'eux.

Les Lannister la cherchaient elle, assumant qu'elle était avec ses enfants, c'était vrai, mais pas pour longtemps. Rhaenys était petite et savait être discrète, elle connaissait aussi par cœur le Donjon Rouge. Pour Aegon... elle le confierait à une personne de confiance, s'il en restait une, avant de faire diversion. Ce n'était que le début d'un plan, un mauvais plan en plus, mais c'était leur seule chance.

"Va te cacher mon soleil, tout ira bien. Je t'aime." dit Elia en embrassant la fillette sur le front, réprimant ses larmes.

"Je t'aime aussi maman." répondit Rhaenys. "Je t'aime Aegon." elle dit en embrassant sa mère sur la joue et son frère sur le front.

Elia poussa ensuite Rhaenys afin qu'elle parte, lançant un dernier regard en arrière, Rhaenys obéit, se mettant à courir avec Balerion. La fillette ne savait pas où aller, où se cacher lorsque tout le monde était après elle ? Où serait-elle en sécurité jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère ?

Paniquant en entendant des bruits de pas, et entendant toujours les cris dans Port-Réal, elle se réfugia dans l'endroit où elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité, la chambre de son père. Ses parents avaient deux chambres, c'était comme ça que ça se passait pour la famille royale, au cours de l'année écoulée, Rhaenys avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de sa mère mais elle ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité que dans la chambre de son père. C'était différent.

Malheureusement il y avait peu d'endroits où se cacher dans la pièce, en dehors de sous le lit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'y réfugier, ayant attrapé une dague appartenant à son père qui était sur une commode qu'elle serra dans ses mains.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta sous le lit de Rhaegar, restant silencieuse, le plus possible, avant qu'elle n'entende des bruits de pas. Elle retint son souffle, les pas étaient trop lourds pour être ceux de sa mère, c'était un homme, qui était-ce ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Etait-il un allié ou un ennemi de sa famille ?

Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme avait vu un bout de la robe que portait la jeune princesse et avait attrapé les chevilles de Rhaenys. Il voulait la tirer de sous le lit mais elle avait lâché la dague pour attraper un des pieds du lit, résistant de toutes ses forces. Cependant la force d'une enfant de trois ans, presque quatre, ne faisait pas le poids contre celle d'un homme adulte et il n'eut pas trop de mal à la sortir de là. Elle cria de peur puis de douleur, il venait d'abaisser son poignard. Elle leva les mains, essayant de se protéger, de se débattre, lui donnant même des coups de pieds dans les jambes... Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop fort.

Amory Lorch était un homme adulte, plus que capable de tuer une fillette c'était certain, mais il était aussi bien trop confiant. Il avait aussi négligé la présence de Balerion, le chat de la princesse. Un chat qui était très protecteur de sa jeune maîtresse. Il l'avait toujours été, pour la plus grande satisfaction des membres de la famille de Rhaenys, heureux qu'elle ait un autre protecteur.

Balerion réagissait aux attitudes de Rhaenys, et là avec les hurlements de douleur de sa maîtresse, le chat bondit de sous le lit et réussit à sauter au visage du chevalier aux ordres de Tywin Lannister. Libérée, elle rampa pour s'écarter de l'homme qui était en train d'essayer de se défendre contre l'attaque de Balerion, ce qui était plutôt difficile vu qu'il était accroché au visage de l'homme. Quoiqu'il se débrouillait quand même. Il avait réussi à attraper le chat, qui se débattait comme un bon diable. Tremblante de peur, et de douleur, Rhaenys attrapa la dague qu'elle avait laissé tomber et la planta dans la jambe de l'homme. Comme on le lui avait appris pour se défendre.

L'homme hurla de douleur et sa jambe tomba sous lui. Dans sa chute, sa main tomba et frappa la princesse qui se hâta de se relever. Elle devait partir, retrouver sa mère et son petit frère. Elle ramassa la dague avec ses mains tremblantes et appela Balerion, qui obéit fidèlement à sa maîtresse, elle se mit ensuite à courir, craignant que l'homme ne se relève.

"Non !"

Rhaenys se figea une seconde lorsqu'elle entendit ce hurlement empli de désespoir, de douleur, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix hurler de la sorte. Mais elle connaissait très bien cette voix, c'était sa mère. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de courir vers la direction d'où venait le cri. Vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. En voyant la scène, elle ne put retenir son propre cri. A l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait le corps sans vie de son petit frère, du sang recouvrait la porte, il avait clairement tenté de fuir, son corps était tourné vers le couloir. Ses yeux normalement violets, remplis de vie, d'amusement et de curiosité étaient vides et froids. Il n'avait pas de sourire sur le visage, et ses cheveux argents étaient rouge sang.

Son cri avait attiré l'attention des deux autres personnes de la pièce, sa mère, qui portait une robe en grande partie arrachée et qui était violée par Gregor Clegane, non que Rhaenys ne comprenne se qui se passait exactement, uniquement que sa mère avait mal. Tandis que Gregor Clegane était passablement énervé de voir que l'autre homme, celui qui avait dit qu'il se chargeait de la gamine, avait été incapable de faire son travail correctement. Il s'écarta de la princesse Elia, la jetant au sol sans un regard, et le pantalon toujours ouvert s'avança vers une Rhaenys tétanisée pour l'achever avant de reprendre où il en était resté.

C'était sans compter sur Elia Martell.

La princesse n'avait jamais été la plus robuste des femmes ou des enfants d'ailleurs, beaucoup avait questionné ses capacités à enfanter lorsqu'elle avait épousé le prince et non sans raison. Cependant elle avait été élevé à Dorme, son petit frère était connu comme la Vipère Rouge et elle était aussi capable de montrer les crocs et de mordre si c'était nécessaire. Voir son fils mourir comme ça, assassiner d'un simple geste de la main, l'avait figé, brisé d'une certaine manière tandis qu'elle avait été submergé par la douleur et le chagrin. Le cri de sa fille lui avait redonné des forces, assez en tout cas pour tout faire pour la protéger.

La mère déterminée attrapa donc l'épée d'un soldat appartenant à la maison Targaryen qui avait tenté de venir à son secours, se releva avec difficulté, elle ne s'était pas totalement remise de l'accouchement d'Aegon et les évènements d'un peu plus tôt n'avaient fait que l'affaiblir d'avantage. Mais sa fille était là, en danger, alors elle leva l'épée et la planta dans l'épaule de la Montagne. Ca ne le tuerait pas, elle n'avait pas réussi à enfoncer la lame assez loin, mais ça l'affaiblirait aussi et surtout ça donnerait un peu plus de temps à sa fille.

"Cours Rhaenys. Cours." hurla Elia en retombant au sol.

Elle allait mourir, rejoindre son fils, son mari, mais sa fille avait une chance. Tandis que fou de rage Gregor Clegane l'achevait, la princesse souriait, parce qu'elle avait vu que sa fille lui avait oublié, Rhaenys avait survécu et elle survivrait. L'autre option n'était pas envisageable. Elle mourut un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.


	3. Port-Réal

**Salut, voici enfin le troisième chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le finir et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat mais ****j'espère**** que vous l'aimerez quand même. Merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favori cette fic. Je ne dirai pas non à quelques review ;). Bonne lecture.**

La salle du trône n'était pas vraiment un endroit que Rhaenys avait considéré sûr auparavant, son grand-père y passait le plus clair de son temps. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé, néanmoins elle n'était pas rassurée en sa présence, de plus sa mère lui avait dit de l'éviter autant que possible. Vu que le roi aimait bruler qu' des gens et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, elle n'avait pas eu de problème à obéir à sa mère. Evitant donc la salle du trône. Pourtant elle savait aussi qu'il y aurait Ser Jaime, il était un Lannister mais il lui avait promis de toujours la protéger, il avait passé du temps avec elle, ils avaient joué ensemble et il lui avait parlé de sa famille.

Elle était proche de chaque membre de la garde royale, elle avait un lien spéciaux avec eux tous. Particulièrement de Prince Lewyn, l'oncle de sa mère et donc son grand-oncle, de Gerold Hightower, le commandant de la Garde Royale, qui était un autre grand-père pour elle. Et surtout, elle était proche de Ser Arthur Dayne, le meilleur ami de son père, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas vu l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets depuis le départ de son père. Il n'était même pas avec ce dernier lors de son bref passage dans la Cité, avant sa ... mort. Ils étaient ses favoris mais elle était aussi proche des autres, ils étaient une extension de sa famille, c'était ainsi que sa grand-mère Rhaella lui avait décrit ses hommes. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et les traitait comme tel. Il était donc normal pour elle, de courir vers la seule famille qui lui restait à présent dans la capitale. Son grand-père Aerys et Ser Jaime. On lui avait bien dit que si quoique ce soit se passait, alors elle devait se rendre vers un de ces gardes. Qu'ils la protégeraient toujours.

Pleurant et retenant des cris de douleur, elle avait été blessé après tout, même si elle avait pu éviter le pire grâce à sa dague et surtout grâce à l'intervention de Balerion. Elle n'avait pas pu tout éviter, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas reçu de coup fatal, enfin pas tant qu'elle recevait des soins assez rapidement, elle perdait du sang. Sa robe en était taché, du sien, du sang de son frère qui avait sali le bas de sa robe et ses chaussures, mais aussi du sang de son attaquant, ainsi que le sang qui avait coulé dans les couloirs, dû aux combats entre soldats.

La princesse obéissait donc à sa mère et courrait vers la salle du trône, évitant les gens au passage, quoiqu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de vivant. C'était ça le pire. Elle avait été tenté de faire demi-tour, de voir si sa mère allait bien, mais Balerion avait bloqué le passage. Certes le chat n'était pas grand mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait soufflé, protestant et poussant la jeune princesse à se rappeler de l'ordre d'Elia. Elle continuait à courir, elle avait levé une main pour la placer sur une des blessures qu'elle avait reçu, ça saignait beaucoup et ça faisait mal, pour autant elle devait courir.

Elle passait des soldats portant les couleurs des Lannister, il y avait des soldats portant les couleurs des Targaryens au sol mais pas tous. Ils la regardaient et elle ne savait pas comment réagir vis à vis de leurs expressions. Il y avait de la surprise, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était vivante ou si c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de son identité, ou encore si c'était dû au sang qui recouvrait sa robe... Il y avait de multiples raisons qui pouvaient pousser les gens à la regarder ainsi et pour le moment elle s'en moquait. Elle se retenait de pleurer, ne voulant pas montrer une telle faiblesse devant des étrangers, surtout des étrangers qui voulaient faire du mal à sa famille. Elle se retenait de crier de douleur aussi, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle devait continuait à courir.

"Attrapez la." hurla une voix derrière elle.

La voix de l'homme qui avait été avec sa mère, l'homme qui voulait la tuer. Retenant un cri de panique, la petite princesse accélera le mouvement, passant entre les jambes des quelques soldats qui s'étaient avancés pour obéir à l'ordre donné par Gregor Clegane, alias La Montagne. Leurs surprise et leurs choc étaient à son avantage à elle, mais pour combien de temps ?

Finalement, après avoir pris un certain nombre de passage plus ou moins connus, elle arriva à la salle du trône, où elle s'arrêta de courir brusquement, manquant même de tomber, choquée face à la scène à laquelle elle faisait face. Son grand-père était mort. Allongé sur le sol. Sur le ventre et du sang tout autour de lui. Ser Jaime était là, du sang coulant de son épée qu'il n'avait ni nettoyée, ni rangée, faisant face à plusieurs hommes que la jeune princesse ne connaissait pas, mais elle pouvait en reconnaître deux dû à leurs armures, leurs traits et leurs armes. Lord Eddard Stark, deuxième fils de Rickard Stark, qui avait été brulé vif dans cette pièce il y a plusieurs mois, tandis que son fils aîné s'étranglait en essayant de le sauver. Le Suzerain du Nord. Un des chefs de la Rébellion. Et Jon Arryn, un autre chef de la Rébellion. Le Gouverneur de l'Est.

Elle était piégée.

Derrière elle, des soldats Lannister, et le géant, qui voulaient la tuer. Et devant elle, deux des chefs de la Rébellion, des gens qui avaient toutes les raisons de vouloir la tuer également, tandis qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul protecteur. Ser Jaime. Certes elle avait aussi Balerion mais elle ne pensait pas que son chat durerait longtemps face aux épées de ces gens. Et puis avait-elle vraiment Ser Jaime ? Ou voulait-il lui aussi sa mort ? Avait-il tué son grand-père ? Allait-il la tuer elle aussi ?

"Princesse." s'exclama choqué Jaime, ses yeux verts ébahis en voyant l'état de Rhaenys.

La Montagne arriva après elle, elle cria, et s'éloigna autant de lui que possible, tout en restant loin des hommes présents dans la pièce. La jeune princesse se retrouva contre un des murs, non loin du Trône de Fer. Balerion devant elle, hissant à tout le monde pour les tenir éloigné, tandis que Jaime Lannister s'était placé entre Rhaenys et Gregor Clegane. L'arrêtant net dans ses mouvements.

"Princesse, vous êtes blessée. Que s'est-il passé ?" questionna un des hommes, celui qu'elle avait identifié comme Eddard Stark, tout en s'avançant vers elle. L'inquiétant encore plus, elle leva ses mains tremblantes, la dague toujours là, devant elle, prête à se défendre si nécessaire. Balerion c'était même placé devant elle, en position d'attaque.

Ned Stark avait vu bien des horreurs depuis le début de cette guerre, soit réelles, comme les corps d'amis, de gens qu'il avait mené au combat. Ou même les corps de ses adversaires, des soldats qui obéissaient à leur commandant, à leur prince, à leur roi selon les cas. Soit imaginées, comme les rêves qu'il avait fait en apprenant de quelle manière son père et son frère aîné Brandon étaient morts. Ou encore ce que pouvait subir sa petite sœur aux mains d'un homme qui avait choisi de l'enlever, alors qu'il avait déjà une femme et deux enfants.

Il n'avait vu la princesse Rhaenys qu'une fois, lors du tournoi d'Harrenhall, qu'il soit maudit. Elle avait été très jeune à l'époque, mais il était néanmoins sûr que c'était bien elle, même sans les paroles de Jaime Lannister, le membre de la Garde Royale qui avait déshonoré ses vœux et avait tué son roi. Les yeux violets des Targaryens étaient connus après tout, et elle les avait clairement. Quoiqu'il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, agrandis sous la peur et la terreur, remplis de larmes... Qu'avait-elle subi pour avoir de tels yeux ? Ses blessures étaient-elles graves ? Où était sa mère ? Où était son petit frère ?

En allant à Port-Réal, les objectifs de Ned Stark avaient été clairs. Commencer le siège de la ville, en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent, par des gens lassés de l'attitude du roi, ou encore en attendant l'arrivée des forces de Robert, Jon et lui ayant pris les soldats les mieux en forme, surtout ceux capables de monter à cheval pour aller le plus vite possible. Il y avait la possibilité que quelqu'un connaisse un moyen d'entrer dans la Cité parmi les prisonniers de la bataille du Trident, particulièrement Barristan Selmy, un membre de la garde royale, le seul présent à la bataille qui avait survécu d'ailleurs. Le chevalier était observateur et intelligent, il connaissait sans nul doute tous les recoins de Port-Réal.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait prévu d'arrêter le roi afin qu'il ait un procès avant de le destituer, une fois fait il avait prévu de sécuriser la princesse Elia et ses deux enfants. Il avait choisi de faire la guerre non pas pour destituer tout les Targaryens, mais pour arrêter le roi et récupérer sa sœur. La princesse Elia et ses enfants n'avaient rien fait. Peut-être pourraient-ils avoir un régent avant que le prince Aegon ne soit en âge. Ça avait été son idée, il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi après, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était tenir sa sœur dans ses bras... Barristan Selmy lui avait dit que le prince Rhaegar venait de la Tour de Joie, sa sœur s'y trouvait sûrement. Avant cela il devait se charger de la situation avec Jon Arryn, et d'autres seigneurs du Nord qui l'avaient accompagné. Ils étaient préparés à tenir un siège en attendant le reste des forces.

Néanmoins il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'attendre. Les portes étaient ouvertes. Les bannières du dragon tricéphales brûlées pour la plupart, tandis qu'on pouvait clairement voir les bannières des Lannister. Tywin Lannister avait clairement choisi un côté, celui des vainqueurs. Cependant le cœur de Ned s'était serré alors qu'il avançait dans les rues de la capitale, c'était un réel massacre. Pas comme au Trident, non qu'il n'y avait pas eu du sang et des morts inutiles là bas aussi, comme sur chaque champs de bataille de toute façon, mais là ce n'était pas que des soldats. C'était des civils, des femmes qui étaient violées, voire même tuées, des enfants massacrés, des vieillards égorgés... C'était un véritable carnage.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Donjon Rouge, bien au contraire et Ned Stark ainsi que le reste de son groupe, des soldats ayant vu un grand nombre de morts, ils avaient pour la plupart l'estomac retourné. Comment les Lannister avaient-ils pu faire une telle chose ? Cependant le pire pour Ned en tout cas, avait été lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle du trône. Voir Jaime Lannister, dans son armure blanche, sa cape blanche mais du sang coulant de son épée tandis qu'il était assis sur le trône de fer. Le roi Aerys mort, du sang tout autour de lui, quelques pas plus loin.

Il avait tué son roi. Le roi qu'il avait juré de protéger et de servir.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Surtout de dos.

Avait-il obéi à son père qui voulait se débarrasser du roi pour prouver son allégeance, bien que tardive ?

Si Jaime Lannister avait pu trahir de la sorte son roi, qu'était-il arrivé à la princesse Elia et à ses enfants ? Cette pensée terrifiante avait à peine eu le temps de se former dans son esprit que des cris venant d'une autre porte se firent entendre. Des cris précédant l'entrée d'une petite fille aux yeux violets, à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne pouvait être que la princesse Rhaenys.

La réaction et les actions de Jaime Lannister étaient étranges... Pourquoi s'était-il levé pour la protéger, pour s'interposer entre elle et Gregor Clegane, dit la Montagne, s'il ne se trompait pas en tout cas. Cela voulait dire qu'il était un homme des Lannister. D'où venait-il ? Etait-il celui qui avait blessé la princesse ? Parce qu'elle était clairement blessée, sa robe était tâchée de sang, ce n'était pas que le sien, il ne le pensait pas en tout cas. Surtout il l'espérait, parce que cela faisait beaucoup de sang, surtout vu qu'elle avait laissé des traces de sang sur le sol. Avait-elle été blessé aux pieds ? Ou avait-elle marché dans une flaque de sang ?

Et si elle était dans cet état, qu'en était-il de sa mère ou de son frère ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans les appartements royaux situés dans la Citadelle de Maegor ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de garde avec elle ? Où avait-elle trouvé cette dague ? A qui appartenait le sang dessus ? Gregor Clegane était clairement blessé, la manière dont il se tenait le bras le prouvait bien. Mais sûrement, une fillette de l'âge de la princesse ne pouvait pas être responsable. Elle n'arrivait pas aux genoux de Clegane. Alors à son épaule ...

Ned Stark avait beaucoup de question, mais il pourrait les poser plus tard, enfin peut-être. En attendant il devait calmer la princesse, laissant à Jon Arryn le soin de se charger des Lannister et des conséquences de leurs actions, le Gouverneur du Nord posa un genou à terre afin de pouvoir croiser sans trop de problème le regard de la princesse. Il avait noté que Jaime Lannister avait fait mine d'avancer vers la princesse mais avait été coupé par Jon Arryn, l'homme craignant probablement que le lion ne tue la princesse, comme il l'avait fait avec son grand-père. Ned ne savait quoi penser de Jaime Lannister, il décida donc d'y penser plus tard, il devait d'abord se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. A savoir la princesse devant lui. Il fit en sorte d'agir doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, ce qui semblait difficile, elle avait vraiment l'air terrifié, il ne pouvait voir que ça dans ses yeux.

Tout en agissant ainsi, il gardait un œil sur le chat de la princesse, l'animal avait l'air très protecteur et Ned n'avait aucune envie de se faire attaquer par un chat. Non seulement ce ne serait pas agréable, ça risquait aussi d'apeurer encore plus la princesse, et puis il ne voulait pas subir une telle attaque devant ses hommes non plus. Question de principe.

"Je ne vous ferai pas de mal princesse." il dit, prenant sa voix la plus douce. "Voulez-vous bien baisser votre arme ?"

La princesse ne baissa pas sa dague, au contraire, elle sembla raffermir sa prise dessus ne voulant clairement pas la lâcher. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, que pouvait-il dire pour la calmer ? Sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était difficile de savoir quoi faire pour la rassurer.

"Je m'appelle Eddard Stark mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ned, et vous princesse, il y a un surnom que vous préférez ?" tenta Ned mais elle resta silencieuse.

La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se remettre de la bataille du Trident avant de reprendre la route. Et ils avaient du aller vite sur le chemin, sans beaucoup de confort donc. Les derniers mois avaient été épuisants pour le jeune Lord Stark. Il bougea un peu, pas vraiment confortable dans sa position, avançant sans le vouloir légèrement vers la princesse. Qui le vit et se tendit d'autant plus, essayant de reculer un peu plus, ce qui était impossible vu qu'elle était dos au mur. Il ne le remarqua qu'après coup et dut réprimer une grimace, il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer d'avantage. Néanmoins il aurait du être plus attentif, il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer l'attitude de la jeune princesse. Balerion, tendu après les événements d'un peu plus tôt, moins d'une demi heure auparavant même, attaqua.

Ned n'eut pas le temps d'éviter de beaucoup le félin protecteur avant que ce dernier ne lui ait planté ses griffes dans le bras. Réprimant un juron, il avait vraiment les griffes acérées, le jeune Lord Stark fit de son mieux pour ne plus bouger, enfin à part pour reculer légèrement. Non pas parce que le chat l'effrayait, ce n'était pas le cas, mais pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage la princesse Rhaenys.

Elle tenait clairement à l'animal, vu qu'après avoir laissé échapper un bruit de surprise, elle avait baissé sa main gauche pour attraper la peau de la nuque du chat afin de le ramener vers elle. Même derrière elle. Elle l'observait avec une détermination nouvelle mais aussi avec peur. Elle allait sans aucun doute le juger vis à vis de sa réaction à l'animal. Même sans la crainte des conséquences vis à vis de l'attitude de la jeune princesse, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer d'avantage, il n'aurait pas attaqué le chat.

Oui c'était douloureux.

Oui il avait envie de punir le chat.

Ou au moins de jurer.

Néanmoins l'animal avait répondu à ce qu'il prenait pour une menace et voulait protéger l'enfant derrière lui. De plus Ned n'aimait pas faire du mal aux innocents, animaux y compris. Il chassait oui, mais pas par plaisir, par nécessité. Il fallait manger, avoir des réserves pour l'hiver également. Il le faisait mais ce n'était pas par cruauté, au contraire, il ne tolérait pas que les hommes avec lui fassent un jeu de la mort animale.

''Balerion n'aurait pas du faire ça.'' dit la princesse, le faisant sortir de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle.

''Ce n'est rien, il ne cherche qu'à vous protéger.'' répondit Ned calmement, son ton apaisant. ''Voulez-vous baisser votre arme ? Je ne souhaite pas vous voir blessée.''

''Grand-mère et maman m'ont dit que les Stark tenaient parole.'' dit Rhaenys après un moment de silence, où elle l'avait jaugé du regard. Ned ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait cherché ou même ce qu'elle avait trouvé... Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel regard chez une enfant aussi jeune. Un regard aussi intelligent, attentif et surtout perçant.

''C'est vrai.'' il confirma après avoir compris qu'elle attendait une réponse.

''Vous me donnez votre parole qu'on ne me fera pas de mal ?'' demanda prudente l'enfant aux cheveux ébènes.

''Oui princesse, vous avez ma parole. Vous êtes sous ma protection à présent.'' affirma sans hésiter Ned, et il le pensait. Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à la famille royale, en dehors du roi et de la jeune princesse, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas bon. Les Lannister étaient allés trop loin et il ne le supportait pas. Robert allait sans aucun doute les punir et accepter de renvoyer la jeune princesse à Dorne, auprès de sa famille maternelle, ou au pire de la garder à Port-Réal comme otage. Il n'aimait guère l'idée, mais il savait que c'était une possibilité.

En attendant l'arrivée de son ami, de son frère même, il allait protéger la princesse, même chose pour le prince Aegon et la princesse Elia s'ils allaient bien. Ensuite il aviserait avec Robert. De toute façon il devait rester ici tant que l'armée ne les avait pas rejoint, avant de pouvoir continuer sa route pour retrouver sa petite sœur. Protéger la princesse ne lui posait pas de problème, bien au contraire. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle était innocente des crimes de son père et de son grand-père.

L'enfant le regarda un moment encore avant de doucement baisser la dague, quoiqu'elle ne fit pas un geste pour la lui donner, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer et vu que Ned ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée dans la salle du trône, pourchassée par Gregor Clegane, il n'allait pas protester.

* * *

Rhaenys ne savait pas si faire confiance à Ned Stark avait été une bonne idée, mais la princesse n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. De plus sa grand-mère lui avait souvent parlé des familles de Westeros, surtout les plus importantes et leurs caractéristiques. Tel que l'honneur des Stark. Ou des Arryn. Mais l'enfant aux yeux violets ne se sentait pas autant en confiance avec Jon Arryn qu'avec Ned Stark et les autres Seigneurs du Nord. En dehors de Lord Bolton, qui la rendait très mal à l'aise, heureusement elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui. Enfin seule avec Balerion et lui. Son chat ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et si ça pouvait être ennuyant la manière dont il avait de souffler envers tout le monde sauf elle, il était aussi rassurant. Il l'avait sauvé et actuellement, il était tout ce qui lui restait d'une famille.

Ned Stark l'avait accompagné dans la Citadelle de Maegor, plus particulièrement dans les appartements royaux où il avait découvert le corps de la princesse Elia et du prince Aegon. Rhaenys avait su que son frère était mort mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer, de prier, que sa mère ait survécu. En vain.

Ils avaient trouvé Elia, étendue sur le sol, sa robe déchirée, du sang coulant entre ses jambes et son visage défiguré par une violente rencontre avec le mur. Gregor Clegane l'avait tué tout comme il avait tué Aegon.

En dehors de l'horreur que Ned avait ressenti, parce que comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose à une femme et surtout à un enfant ? Il avait été horrifié pour la jeune princesse, craignant qu'elle ne s'écroule, mais s'il avait pu voir qu'elle était dévastée... Ca avait été clair lorsqu'il l'avait vu tenir la main de la princesse Elia, refusant de la lâcher, elle semblait refuser de pleurer. Que ce soit avec lui ou un des hommes du Nord, qui la gardait en permanence pour la protéger, des Lannister avaient essayé de finir le travail. Ou encore sa nourrice, Flora Waters, la fille bâtarde de feu Ser Harlan Grandison, l'ancien commandant de la Garde Royale qui était mort en 281. Une femme qui comme son père avant elle, qui avait eu une part dans son éducation d'ailleurs, était loyale à la famille Targaryen. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la princesse Elia l'avait choisi pour sa fille aînée.

Elle n'avait quitté Rhaenys que parce que la princesse Elia lui avait ordonné, elle avait tenu à avoir un plan de fuite en place et c'était via Flora qu'elle l'avait installé. En vain malheureusement. Dès qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé à Port-Réal, la jeune femme avait accouru. Ignorant les risques pour elle, elle s'était rendu au Donjon Rouge, déterminée de s'assurer du sort de sa protégée et prête à se battre si nécessaire. Elle avait certainement surpris Greatjon Umber lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé avec un poignard alors qu'il gardait la jeune princesse, mais après une explication les choses s'étaient calmées. A savoir Rhaenys lui avait dit que ce que les hommes du Nord disaient était la vérité et qu'elle était protégée avec eux. Après avoir entendu ça Flora s'était calmée et était devenue une autre ombre de la princesse. Aidant grandement les soldats qui la protégeaient vu qu'ils ne savaient pas forcément s'occuper d'une enfant, surtout d'une fillette comme la princesse.

Si les soldats du Nord n'avaient pas été emballé à l'idée au début, protéger une Targaryen après tout les dégâts que sa famille avait causé, particulièrement au Nord... ça avait été étrange et dérangeant. Néanmoins les actions des Lannister les avaient horrifié, enfin pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux, et la princesse Rhaenys si un peu étrange était sinon assez facile à gérer. Elle ne faisait pas de caprice, elle obéissait sans protester aux ordres de Lord Stark et elle ne demandait pas particulièrement d'attention. Elle se contentait de ce qu'ils lui donnaient sans se plaindre. Elle n'avait demandé qu'une chose, faire sa malle elle même, Ned avait été hésitant, non pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable, elle n'aurait pas été seule vu que Flora restait avec elle. Non le Seigneur du Nord avait craint de l'envoyer dans les appartements où sa famille avait été tué, ils avaient certes enlevé les corps, ce qui avait été un travail pénible. Devoir sortir pour enterrer ou brûler ou simplement empiler les corps de soldats n'était jamais aisé, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon et d'une femme... C'était pire encore.

Ils avaient certes enlevé les corps mais il restait des traces, du sang sur les murs et les sols, et puis même sans ça, il y avait les souvenirs. Ned ne voulait pas infliger encore plus de souffrance sur les épaules déjà chargées de la princesse, cependant elle avait été déterminé et il avait cédé. Il était clair par la suite, par la pâleur du visage de Rhaenys, que ça avait été une épreuve pénible, cependant elle semblait en même temps plus tranquille. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait fait bien plus qu'emporter des habits, néanmoins il n'allait pas la disputer pour cela. Sa famille était morte, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée en quelques mois, une chose qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. Mais lui non seulement il était adulte, il avait encore une chance de récupérer sa sœur et puis il lui restait un frère et l'endroit où ils avaient tous grandi. L'endroit où il avait ses souvenirs, un endroit intact et si les choses allaient évidemment changer lorsqu'il rentrerait à Winterfell, sa demeure à présent et non celle de son père ou encore de son frère aîné... Il y aurait la familiarité quand même. Ce ne serait pas le cas concernant le futur de la jeune princesse. Même si elle restait à Port-Real, tout serait différent, elle ne retournerait pas à Peyredragon où elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, peut-être à Dorne, et même là elle n'y était pas allé souvent si ses informations étaient correctes.

Tout serait différent pour elle à présent, alors si elle avait pris des affaires appartenant à sa famille défunte, il n'allait pas la blâmer, loin de là même.

Dix-sept jours après le sac de Port-Real, le reste de l'armée rebelle arriva enfin à la capitale. Ned avait demandé à William Dustin et Howland Reed de rester auprès de la princesse qui était dans le camp des soldats du Nord, dans une tente proche de la sienne d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire rentrer à nouveau dans Port-Real, surtout vu qu'ils allaient discuter de ce qui c'était passé lors du sac, y compris la mort de son grand-père, de sa mère et de son frère, ainsi que de son futur. Il prévoyait des discussions un peu houleuses et ne voulait pas lui infliger ça en plus du reste. Ce qui lorsqu'il y repenserait par la suite, était définitivement une bonne chose.

Ned avait su que son ami avait blâmé le roi après la mort de ses parents dans cette horrible tempête, son père était après tout parti pour exécuter la volonté du roi, à savoir trouver une fiancée pour le prince Rhaegar. Il avait aussi su que Robert avait vraiment eu des envies de meurtre envers le prince Rhaegar lorsque ce dernier avait couronné Lyanna comme sa reine de beauté. Une colère qui s'était transformée en haine lorsqu'il avait par la suite enlevé Lyanna. Néanmoins il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point, au point où il serait satisfait de savoir qu'une femme de noble naissance et surtout innocente était morte avec son fils. Ned n'avait pas imaginé que Robert réclamerait la tête de Rhaenys en plus.

"Elle est une menace, ne le comprends-tu donc pas ?" hurla Robert après que Ned ait catégoriquement refusé de lui livrer la jeune princesse. "Une menace pour mon règne, elle voudra venger sa famille et tous nous tuer. Projetant à nouveau le royaume dans la guerre parce que tu ne veux pas la tuer maintenant. Ca nous épargnera un nouveau problème."

"C'est une gamine. Elle est innocente. Elle acceptera volontiers de renoncer au trône, j'en suis sûr." contra Ned, plus calmement que son ami qui était fou de rage, mais son calme apparent n'était qu'une façade. Ned sentait monter la colère, une rage froide, la rage des Stark, des loups.

Il ne faisait pas une déclaration en l'air non plus, il ne lui avait pas posé directement la question mais il avait discrètement interroger la princesse, voulant savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait. Et ça avait été clair qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun désir de rester à Port-Réal et la simple mention du trône la faisait pâlir.

"Laisse moi l'amener à Dorne, auprès de ses oncles elle sera protégée, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne voudront pas risquer de la perdre comme ils ont perdu sa mère et son frère. Livre leur les responsable de la mort de la princesse Elia et du prince Aegon et ça les calmera." pointa Ned.

Malheureusement la rage de Robert était trop grande, il refusait catégoriquement d'épargner Rhaenys Targaryen, la fille de Rhaegar, l'homme qui lui avait pris la femme qu'il aimait. Si Robert était déterminé à la voir morte aux côtés du reste de sa famille, Ned l'était plus encore, il avait donné sa parole qu'il la protégerait et il serait heureux de le faire. Même si ça devait être contre l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère. Parce qu'il s'était visiblement trompé sur lui vu qu'il était prêt à non seulement accepter sans broncher les actions de Jaime Lannister et celles de son père, mais en plus vu qu'il semblait heureux du sac de Port-Réal et de toutes les morts qui s'étaient produites. Sans compter le reste bien sûr. Ned n'avait jamais été autant dégouté de regarder Robert.

"Et si au lieu de l'envoyer à Dorne, elle restait sous la protection de Ned." intervint Jon Arryn, espérant calmer la situation entre ses deux fils adoptifs. "Ainsi on pourrait être sûrs qu'elle serait élevée afin d'être loyale envers la couronne et le nouveau roi."

L'option ne plaisait guère à Robert, néanmoins outre sa haine des Targaryens, il adorait vraiment Ned et ne voulait pas le perdre. Chose qui se produirait s'il continuait à demander la mort de Rhaenys.

"Catelyn est enceinte. Si c'est un fils alors il épousera cette foutue dragonne. Elle restera dans le Nord." il céda donc.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, plus ou moins en tout cas, Ned n'insista pas et quitta la salle du trône. La vie de Rhaenys était sauve. Néanmoins son amitié avec Robert était en miette, il n'oublierait pas les actions, inactions et paroles de son ami, mais il avait autre chose à faire. Il devait partir chercher sa sœur, s'assurer qu'elle aille. Il n'avait pas prévu de prendre Rhaenys avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Port-Réal pas après qu'il ait vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de Robert, pour le moment il avait obtenu gain de cause mais combien de temps avant que la rage de Robert ne reprenne le dessus ? Et puis il manquait trois membres de la Garde Royale, il supposait qu'ils étaient auprès de Lyanna et dans ce cas là avoir la princesse pour leur dire de le laisser passer, ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

Dans tous les cas il ne comptait pas s'éterniser à Port-Réal. Il n'attendit même pas le lendemain pour prendre la route, quelques heures après l'arrivée de Robert, Ned et ses hommes étaient en route pour le Sud, devant s'arrêter à Accalmie pour lever le siège avant d'aller retrouver Lyanna. Et derrière le Seigneur du Nord, assise devant sa nourrice, chevauchait Rhaenys Targaryen et son chat Balerion installé dans un sac accroché à la selle du cheval.


	4. Sud

**Coucou, voici enfin le quatrième chapitre, dans les prochains chapitres les choses iront plus vite, il y aura des bonds dans le temps, je préviens. Enfin j'espère que vous l'aimerez. S'il y a une fic sur laquelle vous souhaitez que je travaille en priorité, dites le moi en message perso. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture. **

Angelica R : **Contente que ça t'ait plu.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, j'adore les chats et je compte bien faire intervenir Balerion dans cette fic. Au moins un petit peu. **

Lassa : **Ce sera un AU, mais qu'à partir d'un certain point. Après il y aura une partie concentré sur les Frey, mais pas les Noces Pourpres, promis. J'ai prévu d'écrire cette fic avec moins de mort du côté des 'gentils' ou en tout cas du côté des 'Stark'. Vis à vis de Lady Catelyn, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, désolée, donc du coup va y avoir des tensions entre elle et Rhaenys. Surtout centré sur Jon, vu qu'il est bel et bien le fils de Lyanna et de Rhaegar dans cette fic. Donc le petit frère de la princesse. Bonne lecture :)**

Lorsque Ned avait choisi de prendre avec lui la jeune princesse Rhaenys, afin de la protéger de Robert et des Lannister, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi docile ou aussi calme. Il avait réellement cru qu'elle protesterait ou en tout cas qu'elle se plaindrait. Elle était une princesse après tout, probablement habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'elle réclamait et peu habituée aux longues journées à cheval. Sans compter tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser... Mais elle était très discrète, obéissant à ses ordres, sans discuter, suivant les consignes de sa nourrice Flora Waters, une femme qui était visiblement dévouée à la jeune princesse. Ned l'avait même vu pleurer le défunt Aegon et la défunte princesse Elia. Ce n'était clairement pas pour gagner de la sympathie, après tout ils avaient été des opposants aux Targaryens, en pleurant de la sorte, elle aurait pu se mettre en position de faiblesse. Surtout vu qu'elle avait été prête à attaquer un des leurs pour assurer la sécurité de Rhaenys. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, non qu'il le lui ai dit, mais lui même, et ses hommes, étaient de l'opinion qu'elle était loyale et c'était une bonne qualité à avoir. La loyauté était importante dans le Nord.

Elle faisait passer la princesse avant elle, et ce à chaque fois, elle ne mangeait qu'une fois que Rhaenys avait terminé, ne s'endormait qu'une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que tout avait été fait pour la fillette. Elle lui était clairement loyale, ce qui était peut-être normal vu qui était son père, feu Ser Harlan Grandison. L'homme avait été un frère juré de la Garde Royale, un homme qui avait fait honneur à son titre, contrairement à Jaime Lannister... Ned soupira pour rester calme et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Flora Waters tenait clairement à la princesse, qui le lui rendait bien. Rhaenys n'avait certes que très peu parlé depuis qu'il l'avait placé sous sa protection, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle observait tout le monde, visiblement prudente, et elle ne s'éloignait jamais de Flora. Lorsque cette dernière devait la laisser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, Rhaenys attendait son retour, inquiète, tendue. Ned avait beau ne pas avoir l'habitude d'enfant, ou d'être en compagnie d'eux, en dehors de son petit frère Benjen et de sa petite soeur Lyana, mais c'était il y a des années et encore, il n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. Avant d'être envoyé aux Eyriés...

Ned n'avait donc pas une grande expérience des enfants, mais il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés se comporter comme le faisait la princesse. Elle était silencieuse, discrète, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Pourtant il était certain que sa famille lui manquait, qu'elle les avait aimé... La manière dont elle avait eu de s'agenouiller auprès de sa mère et de son frère, oui elle les avait aimé. En plus il pouvait voir sa douleur dans ses yeux violets, mais il ne réussissait à la percevoir que parce qu'il faisait la même chose. Que parce qu'il repoussait sa douleur, son chagrin, concernant son père et son frère. Cependant même lui avait eu ses moments de faiblesse, des moments où des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. Mais il n'y avait ni crise de larme, ou de colère, pour la princesse, elle restait calme. Distante.

Ses hommes pensaient clairement qu'elle était étrange, si les regards qui lui lançaient régulièrement était quelque indication. Bien sûr il avait entendu les rumeurs concernant la jeune princesse, très intelligente pour son âge, et ce depuis presque les premiers mois. Bien des rumeurs étaient venus de la capitale au sujet du fait que la princesse était encore plus intelligente que son père au même âge. Qu'elle était même un peu étrange...

Elle avait très bien compris que sa famille était morte et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Il ne lui restait que sa grand-mère Rhaella, et Ned doutait un peu qu'elle survive à la colère de Robert, même chose pour le prince Viserys. Tout en se dirigeant vers Accalmie, le siège de la famille Baratheon, dernière halte prévue avant de pouvoir enfin se diriger à la Tour de la Joie, Ned réfléchissait. Il avait certes accepté un mariage entre la princesse et son fils, et il ne le regrettait pas, mais est-ce que Rhaenys serait en sécurité dans le Nord ?

Il avait confiance en ses hommes, ils ne blâmaient pas la fillette pour les actions du roi Aerys II et du prince Rhaegar. Peut-être l'auraient-ils fait si la situation avait été différente, mais ils avaient tous pitié de la princesse qui avait échappé de justesse à la mort tandis qu'elle perdait père, mère et frère, ainsi que grand-père. Toute sa vie avait changé en très peu de temps, et ils éprouvaient tous de la compassion pour elle.

De plus elle n'avait que quatre ans, elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir pris part, encore moins volontairement, dans les actions de son père et grand-père. Elle n'était pas responsable et quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne la tiendraient pas pour responsable. Vu l'attitude de ses hommes, ils partageaient son point de vue, même Ethan Grover qui avait été dans les cachots du Donjon Rouge lui parlait poliment et ne semblait pas la juger de manière négative pour être une Targaryen. Mais les autres royaumes ?

Les Lannister avaient déjà commencé l'éradication des Targaryen, laisseraient-ils Rhaenys en paix ? Il était clair que Tywin Lannister voulait la tuer, il y avait déjà eu plusieurs soldats aux couleurs des rouges et or cherchant à tuer la fillette. Cela même après qu'elle eut été placé sous sa protection.

Et Robert ? Cela peinait Ned de penser de la sorte de l'homme qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps comme un autre frère, mais il ne se rappelait que trop la satisfaction dans son regard en voyant les corps du roi, de la princesse Elia et du prince Aegon. Sa demande quand à l'absence du corps de Rhaenys, ... Une expression, un ton qui lui soulevait encore le coeur, comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment Robert pouvait-il être heureux de voir de telles horreurs ? Il avait beau dire d'accord quand au fait qu'elle était sous sa garde mais Ned ne pensait pas que ça l'arrêterait longtemps, la haine qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son vieil ami était trop grande pour cela.

"Ned, que comptes-tu faire de la princesse tandis qu'on gère la situation à Accalmie ?" demanda doucement, pour lui, Greatjon Umber qui s'était approché de lui tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

La question le surprit un instant, pourquoi serait-ce un problème ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les paroles de Greatjon avaient du sens, les gens qu'ils venaient libérer du siège venaient de vivre un enfer à cause des Targaryens. Comment réagiraient-ils en voyant la jeune princesse ? Il aimerait dire qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas à elle, mais après les derniers temps, il savait que c'était une erreur. Qu'il y aurait des gens prêt à se venger, qu'importe qui avait à payer au final. Sans compter qu'il ne devait pas oublier que Westeros était dans une situation politique instable et compliquée pour le moment.

Certes ils l'avaient emporté, le roi Aerys II et le prince Rhaegar étaient morts, de même que l'héritier mâle du prince Rhaegar, le frère de la princesse Rhaenys, le prince Aegon. Le seul mâle Targaryen encore vivant était le prince Viserys. Et Ned avait le sentiment que ça ne durerait pas si Robert avait son mot à dire, il voulait anéantir tout les Targaryens, le nouveau Gardien du Nord sentait d'ailleurs que protéger la jeune princesse demanderait beaucoup d'attention. Mais il était prêt à le faire, c'était la chose honorable déjà mais en plus au fil des jours il appréciait Rhaenys et puis il lui avait donné sa parole.

Ned n'était pas idiot, il avait beau ne pas participer ou ne pas être douer concernant les politiques, il n'était pas non plus totalement ignorant. Il savait que si jamais Robert obtenait ce qu'il souhaitait, à savoir la mort de Viserys ainsi que de la reine Rhaella, alors Rhaenys serait l'héritière légitime du trône des Sept Couronnes. La seule Targaryen survivante. La fille du prince héritier Rhaegar ainsi que de la princesse Elia Martell. Donc une menace au règne de Robert, vu que c'était ainsi que les choses semblaient parties.

Les loyalistes aux Targaryen chercheraient à la faire couronner, ramenant ainsi les Targaryens au pouvoir, tandis que leurs ennemis et ceux soutenant Robert voudraient la tuer. La faire disparaître pour enlever la principale menace au règne de Robert Baratheon. Il aurait du penser la même chose, ou en tout cas une similaire, mais il ne pourrait jamais tolérer ou accepter l'idée de tuer des enfants et après l'attitude de Robert tout au long de cette guerre, sans compter lorsqu'il avait été présenté vis à vis des corps d'Aegon et de la princesse Elia... Le roi Aerys II n'aurait jamais du rester roi, mais au fil des mois, Ned se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les actions du prince Rhaegar vis à vis de Lyanna.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, Jon Greatjon était là et il lui avait posé une question. Une question à laquelle il devait répondre et ce sans attendre. Ils arrivaient après tout et il ne fallait pas que Rhaenys soit vue par les Tyrells. Pas si Ned souhaitait réellement assurer la sécurité de la jeune princesse. Si jamais Robert pensait réellement que Rhaenys représentait une menace, elle serait exécutée. Pas de doute à ce sujet. Sans compter ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire pour le royaume, la guerre pourrait durer plus longtemps déjà et Ned avait envie de rentrer chez lui. A Winterfell. D'élever son fils ou sa fille. Il en avait assez des combats, de la guerre et du sang, il voulait la paix de Winterfell.

"Rick." il appela, se tournant vers un cousin des Stark, Rickard Karstark.

L'homme était aussi un ami, mais surtout Ned avait une entière confiance en lui, il savait qu'il protégerait la princesse de sa vie si nécessaire. Quoiqu'il espérait vraiment que ça n'arriverait pas à ça. Que les Tyrell n'essayeraient pas de prouver leurs loyautés au nouveau roi en tuant la jeune princesse, comme les Lannister, ou sinon que les hommes dans Accalmie ne cherchent pas à la tuer non plus. Il y avait le risque qu'ils ne soient pas en état de faire grand chose, ce qui était même très plausible vu depuis combien de temps durait le siège... Stannis Baratheon devait avoir une volonté de fer et un grand charisme pour réussir à non seulement tenir le coup mais aussi convaincre ses hommes de faire de même.

"Tu resteras en arrière avec la princesse. Je ne pense pas que Mace Tyrell s'opposera à nous donc nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin d'une armée pour nous battre. Mais nous devons être prudent avec la princesse Rhaenys." l'informa Ned.

Rickard acquiesça sans protester, un air de fierté sur le visage en comprenant que son cousin lui faisait véritablement confiance, il lui faisait confiance pour assurer la sécurité de la future Lady de Winterfell. Parce que c'était ce qu'était la jeune princesse, bien plus qu'une prisonnière de guerre. Tous les hommes avaient perdu quelqu'un à cause de la guerre, mais les nordiens reconnaissaient tous que la jeune princesse qui avait échappé de peu à la mort n'était en aucun cas responsable. Tous ne l'appréciaient pas, beaucoup la trouvaient trop mature, mais ils ne la haïssaient pas. Elle était leur future Lady, certes ils auraient préféré que le fils de leur Seigneur soit marié à une femme du Nord, à une de leurs filles, mais au moins la princesse grandirait au milieu de leur culture.

C'était déjà ça.

Quoiqu'il comptait la garder à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas la folie de sa famille. Elle n'était pas son père ou son grand-père et elle n'était pas responsable de leurs actions, là dessus il était plus que d'accord. Cependant il ne pouvait pas oublier le dicton sur les Targaryens, "_La grandeur et la démence sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Chaque fois que naît un nouveau Targaryen, les dieux lancent une pièce en l'air et le monde retient son souffle en se demandant sur quel côté elle va bien pouvoir tomber."_

De quel côté la pièce était tombée concernant la princesse Rhaenys ? Et comment les derniers événements allaient-ils l'influencer ? Après tout le roi Aerys n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, aussi fou.

* * *

Chevauchant à vive allure, installée sur la monture de sa nourrice avec Balerion dans un sac sur ses genoux, Rhaenys faisait la même chose qu'elle faisait depuis des mois, tandis que Flora la tenait. Elle observait.

Elle savait que son silence et son attitude distante inquiétaient Flora, Rhaenys avait été malgré son intelligence, une enfant enjouée, souriante, et qui parlait beaucoup. Surtout pour poser des questions, ou pour raconter des histoires à son petit frère. Mais depuis ... depuis la trahison des Lannister, depuis la mort de sa mère et de son petit frère Aegon, Rhaenys était silencieuse.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs ne voulait pas parler, parce que sinon elle risquait de se mettre à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou alors de hurler. Parce que c'était injuste. Parce que les choses n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi. Parce que son père n'aurait pas du partir, les abandonner pour la sœur de Lord Ned. Parce que les hommes de la Garde Royale avaient juré qu'ils seraient toujours là pour la protéger, elle ainsi que son petit frère et surtout leur mère. Mais il n'y avait eu que Ser Jaime, personne d'autre. Oncle Lewyn avait du partir et il ne rentrerait pas, Rhaenys avait vu sa mère pleurer oncle Lewyn, il était mort. Comme Père, comme Aegon, comme maman... Comme grand-père.

La laissant seule, il n'y avait plus que Grand-Mère, et Viserys, ainsi que le bébé de Grand-Mère qui était peut-être déjà né. Tout cela à cause de Grand-Père, de Père de Robert Baratheon et de Tywin Lannister. Ainsi que Lyanna Stark.

Rhaenys avait beau être extrêmement reconnaissante envers Lord Stark, ainsi qu'horrifiée et désolée des actions de sa famille envers la sienne. Cependant elle détestait Lyanna Stark. La femme pour qui son père avait non seulement humilié sa mère, mais aussi qui était en partie responsable de cette guerre. La fille qui était partie avec un homme marié, parce que Rhaenys savait que son père ne l'aurait pas enlevé de force, et puis elle avait trouvé sa mère qui pleurait au dessus de lettres. Des lettres signées par le nom de Lyanna.

La femme qu'ils allaient retrouver, était une personne que la fillette ne portait absolument pas dans son cœur. Encore moins vu qu'elle était gardée par trois membres de la Garde Royale, trois hommes qui auraient du être à Port-Réal ou au Trident. Qui auraient du protéger sa famille au lieu de protéger cette femme.

Submergée par les émotions, Rhaenys gardait donc le silence, et essayait de garder son calme, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, en prenant de multiples respirations et en caressant son chat. Balerion l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer et c'était ce qu'il faisait une fois de plus. Enfin un peu, parce qu'elle était toujours furieuse et dévastée. Et si elle parlait, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait rester calme, si elle pourrait retenir ses pleurs ou son hurlement de rage.

Parce que son père n'était plus là pour qu'elle puisse hurler sur lui, pour lui reprocher toutes les larmes de sa mère.

Parce qu'elle avait perdu Viserys, son ami, son grand frère à ses yeux. Robert Baratheon ne voudrait surement pas le laisser vivre, après tout il avait réclamé sa mort à elle. Elle le savait, elle avait entendu des soldats en parler, critiquant surtout le fait qu'il cherchait à tuer des enfants.

Parce qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, sa mère qu'elle aimait tant, qui avait tant fait pour elle, pour la protéger. Qui était morte en la défendant.

Aegon à côté d'elle, mort lui aussi.

A la pensée de son petit frère, Rhaenys dut fermer les yeux, repoussant les larmes qui voulaient couler. Elle ne l'avait pas protégé, mais elle aurait du. Il était son petit frère et elle sa grande sœur. Elle aurait du le sauver.

Pourquoi Arthur n'avait pas été là ? Ou Oswell ? Ou encore le grand Gerold, si sérieux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils à Dorne ? Un endroit où elle n'allait jamais pouvoir retourner, le roi Robert l'avait interdit. Elle ne pourrait jamais revoir ses oncles, ou Ashara l'amie de sa mère, ou encore sa cousine Arianne, ou ses autres cousines, les filles d'Oncle Oberyn. Jamais elle ne pourrait revoir sa famille.

"Princesse ?" murmura Flora qui l'avait senti se tendre.

Rhaenys secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Que pouvait-elle dire alors qu'elle voulait simplement se rouler en boule quelque part pour s'effondrer ? Elle revoyait chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux le corps de son frère baignant dans une marre de sang, entendait les cris de sa mère, surtout celui lui où elle lui disait de courir, de s'enfuir. La laissant derrière tandis qu'elle se faisait tuer par Gregor Clegane. Un des hommes de Tywin Lannister. Il avait fait tuer sa famille et avait cherché à la tuer aussi. Serait-elle un jour en sécurité ? Lord Stark pouvait-il vraiment les protéger Flora et elle ?

Il semblait être très prudent vu qu'il avait tenu à ce qu'elle vienne avec lui à la Tour de Joie, plutôt que de rester avec le gros de l'armée du Nord. A moins qu'il n'ait peur que les Tyrell la garde avec eux...

Non qu'elle ait envie d'aller avec eux, elle ne les connaissait pas, et ne savait pas s'ils seraient capables de la protéger face aux Lannister et leurs hommes, ainsi que Robert Baratheon. S'ils ne voudraient pas gagner en faveur auprès du nouveau roi en lui donnant son corps sans vie. Comme Tywin Lannister avait fait avec ceux de son frère et de sa mère. Ainsi que les corps de nombreux serviteurs loyaux.

Lord Stark au moins lui avait donné sa parole et il avait tout fait pour la tenir depuis, assurant sa sécurité à plusieurs reprises et veillant sur elle. Il s'était même opposé à Robert Baratheon pour elle. Il était digne de confiance. Flora le pensait aussi, quoique sa nourrice restait extrêmement protectrice envers elle, mais le simple fait que la femme l'avait laissé par moments seule, prouvait bien qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Après tout Flora était extrêmement protectrice, elle le tenait de son père, enfin c'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. Rhaenys n'avait que quelques souvenirs d'Harlan Grandison, mais elle avait entendu beaucoup de bien sur lui. De plus Flora était une des rares personnes avec qui sa mère avait laissé sans la moindre hésitation, elle et son frère. Une chose des plus rares. Surtout à Port-Real. Sa mère avait été plus détendue lorsqu'ils avaient été à Peyredragon.

Pour le moment le nombre de personne en qui elle avait confiance était limité, Flora, Lord Stark ainsi que Lord Reed, Lord Umber et Lord Karstark. Les autres compagnons de Lord Stark pouvaient être un peu intimidants, surtout Ethan Glover qui avait été un prisonnier au Donjon Rouge, passant des mois dans les cachots pour avoir accompagné Brandon Stark. Il était le seul à avoir survécu. Il avait clairement passé des mauvais moments et avait toutes les raisons de haïr sa famille, elle s'en tenait donc à l'écart.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans le groupe, Lord Stark ayant choisi de laisser le gros de son armée à Accalmie tandis qu'il partait sans attendre pour la Tour où se trouvait sa sœur. Elle chevauchait au milieu du groupe, partageant un cheval avec Flora, installée devant elle, tandis que le groupe les entourait, avec Lord Stark en tête, avec Lord William Dustin et Martyn Cassel de chaque côté de lui.

Elles étaient placées entre Lord Howland Reed et Theo Wull, un homme grand et bien bâti qui apparemment faisait partie d'un clan des montagnes, il parlait avec un certain accent et avait l'air plus ... sauvage et dangereux que les autres. Cependant il était gentil, et essayait souvent de la faire sourire en lui racontant des histoires.

Derrière elles il y avait donc Ethan Glover ainsi que Ser Mark Ryswell. Rhaenys devait lutter pour ne pas se retourner afin de garder à l'œil tout le monde, elle avait peur. Elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de le tuer, les blessures qu'elle avait reçu par Amory Lorch lui faisaient toujours mal. Elle en avait reçu plusieurs, et si Flora avait fait de son mieux pour la soigner, et qu'elle faisait très attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection, ça restait douloureux. Et c'était aussi un rappel que des gens voulaient la tuer, qu'elle devait rester prudente. Mais aussi qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un.

Lord Stark et ses hommes avaient trouvé le corps d'Amory Lorch, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à se défendre elle avait apparemment touché une artère dans sa cuisse et il s'était vidé de son sang. Étendu sur le sol de la chambre du Prince Rhaegar, recouvert de griffures de chat au niveau du visage et des mains.

"Nous y voilà." appela Lord Stark en voyant une tour à moins d'une heure de là, à cheval et à vive allure. "Ethan, tu restes ici avec la princesse."

Bien que peu heureux de l'ordre donné, Ethan acquiesça de même que Flora, ils firent arrêter les chevaux. Lord Stark attendit de voir s'il était réellement obéi avant de reprendre la route, le reste du groupe avec lui.

"Descendons de cheval, nous avons un moment à attendre." commenta Ethan en joignant le geste à la parole.

Flora descendit avant d'aider Rhaenys à faire de même, cependant au lieu de s'asseoir ou de faire quelques par pour reposer ses membres douloureux, la jeune princesse n'avait jamais fait autant de cheval, elle se précipita vers le nordien.

"On ne peut pas les laisser y aller seuls." elle dit, prononçant sa première phrase depuis un moment.

"Ah oui, et pourquoi ça princesse ?" demanda plus que légèrement moqueur Ethan. Il avait beau ne pas la penser responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, il l'avait après tout vu être forcer de regarder un homme brûler vif, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il portait les Targaryens dans son cœur.

"Parce qu'ils ne les laisseront pas passer. Pas si Père le leur a ordonné. Et il leur a forcément ordonné quelque chose vu qu'ils sont ici au lieu d'avoir été à Port-Réal ou à la bataille du Trident." expliqua la princesse. "Ils ne les laisseront pas passer. Ils se battront et il y aura encore plus de morts. S'il vous plait. Si je le leur ordonne alors peut-être qu'ils m'obéiront. Ou ils seront assez reconnaissants au fait que Lord Stark m'a sauvé pour laisser Lord Stark retrouver sa sœur. Laissez-moi aider, s'il vous plait."

Ethan observa un moment la jeune princesse, essayant de jauger si elle était réellement sincère, si ce n'était pas simplement une tentative pour retrouver des hommes de confiance afin de s'enfuir. Certes elle n'avait que quatre ans, et beaucoup dirait que c'était bien trop jeune pour élaborer de tels plans, mais elle était bien plus intelligente que la normale et il ne comptait pas la sous estimer. Il avait entendu les soldats gardant les cachots qui parlaient d'elle, de son intelligence, qu'elle tiendrait de son père. Et depuis sa rencontre avec elle, c'était clair que c'était vrai.

Cependant il voyait de la sincérité dans ses yeux violets, elle voulait vraiment aider Eddard. En plus il ne pouvait pas nier que ça avait du sens ce qu'elle disait, la Garde Royale avait certainement montré sa loyauté en restant ici, plutôt que d'aller se battre. Ils suivaient forcément des ordres, étaient-ils du genre à arrêter à présent que le roi et le prince héritier étaient morts ? Contrairement aux actions de Jaime Lannister, Ethan ne le pensait pas. Ser Gerold Hightower avait servi depuis trop longtemps la maison Targaryen pour arrêter à présent. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit différent pour Ser Arthur Dayne et pour Ser Oswell Whent.

"Allons y. Vous montez avec moi princesse, on va aller vite pour rattraper notre retard. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre." dit Ethan en acquiesçant à la princesse avant de s'adresser à sa nourrice.

Flora voulait clairement protester, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Attrapant Rhaenys par la taille, il monta avec aise sur sa monture, il était certes pas un aussi bon cavalier que Mark Ryswell, qui donnait toujours l'apparence d'être né sur un cheval, cependant il se débrouillait bien. Et puis la princesse n'était pas très lourde. Bien au contraire. Laissant derrière lui une nourrice furieuse et un chat qui était hors de lui vis à vis du fait qu'il était séparé de sa jeune maîtresse, le deuxième frère de Galbart Glover, ainsi que l'ancien écuyer de Brandon Stark, lança son cheval au galop pour rattraper les autres.

"Vous êtes sûre que vous allez pouvoir les arrêter s'il doit y avoir un combat ?" il demanda alors qu'ils approchaient de la Tour, Ethan pouvait voir devant lui ses compagnons de route qui descendaient de cheval avant de s'avancer vers les chevaliers de la Garde Royale.

"Non, mais je dois essayer, et je pense que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire." murmura la princesse.

"S'il doit y avoir un combat, alors vous resterez derrière moi. Compris ?" demanda Ethan avec fermeté.

"Pourquoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Rhaenys, elle comprenait les raisons derrière l'idée, mais pourquoi se souciait-il de sa protection ?

"Vous êtes sous ma protection, Eddard Stark vous a confié à moi donc je vous protège." expliqua Ethan. "Et puis je ne laisserai jamais des enfants mourir sous mes yeux sans agir."

"Je suis désolée pour vos amis." elle murmura après un moment.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser." répondit doucement Ethan.

Les nordiens avaient laissé leurs chevaux en bas de la pente, du coup les deux n'étaient pas en vue des autres guerriers. Pas immédiatement en tout cas. Ethan démonta avant de prendre Rhaenys dans ses bras.

"J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas princesse, mais je pense que ce sera plus rapide." il commenta avant de se mettre à courir, heureux non pour la première fois qu'il ne portait pas la lourde armure des sudiers, mais plutôt des protections en cuir renforcé, c'était nettement plus léger et donc bien plus facile lorsqu'il fallait courir. Et ne pas mourir de chaud au passage, surtout dans cette région de Westeros.

Rhaenys réprima un gémissement de douleur, sa prise était proche d'une de ses blessures mais elle ne protesta pas. Le temps pressait, elle craignait à chaque instant d'entendre des coups signe qu'un combat avait lieu. Elle avait beau avoir proposé son idée à Ethan Glover, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Faire la demande, si bien sûr, ce ne serait pas difficile, mais l'écouteraient-ils ? Qu'allait-t'il se passer une fois en haut ? Elle n'avait jamais eu à imposer son rôle de princesse de la famille royale de Westeros, fille du prince héritier, pourtant là elle allait devoir le faire. Alors que sa famille était déchue, qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Qu'elle n'était plus princesse même.

Une fois en haut de la colline, ils purent voir que les deux groupes avaient sortis leurs armes, ils étaient prêts à se battre. Comme Rhaenys l'avait deviné, les trois chevaliers de la Garde Royale n'avaient pas laissé Lord Stark passer.

"A vous de jouer princesse." murmura Ethan en la reposant au sol, posant au passage sa main sur son épée. Prêt à la sortir si nécessaire.

"Stop. Je vous interdis de vous battre !" elle cria de toutes ses forces.

En entendant sa voix tous les hommes se tournèrent vers elle, quoiqu'en gardant un œil sur leurs adversaires éventuels. Les trois hommes de la Garde Royale semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux en la voyant là. Tandis que Lord Stark avait un air contrarié sur le visage.

"Ça suffit les combats. Il y a eu plus qu'assez de morts." elle continua, ses yeux se voilant en se rappelant les corps sans vie de son frère et de sa mère. Ceux des soldats et des serviteurs dans les couloirs. Ceux des habitants de Port-Réal qui avaient été tués par les soldats Lannister... Il y avait déjà eu beaucoup trop de mort, et elle ne voulait pas que ça continue, surtout pas les nordiens, ils l'avaient protégé suivant les ordres de Lord Stark, ils avaient été gentils avec elle. Et même si la simple idée de Lyanna Stark la mettait en colère, elle était la petite sœur de Lord Stark. Il cherchait juste à la protéger. Comme elle aurait voulu protéger Aegon.

"Princesse." murmura Ser Gerold, le grand commandant de la Garde.

"Comment ?" demanda Ser Arthur, les yeux ébahis.

"On vous croyez morte." ajouta Ser Oswell.

D'un seul homme, sans se concerter d'aucune sorte, les trois chevaliers s'agenouillèrent en direction de la jeune princesse qui s'avançait vers eux, Ethan avec elle.

"Ethan, je croyais avoir donné un ordre." dit Ned, contrarié. Il était bien sûr reconnaissant au fait que les trois hommes, des combattants dangereux et contre qui un combat aurait été difficile, et même mortel. Il était certes déterminé, mais il ne pensait pas faire le poids contre des hommes aussi capables que l'Épée du Matin ou que le Taureau Blanc, ou même Ser Oswell Whent. Ce dernier était certes moins connu que les autres, mais il y avait une raison qu'il avait été reconnu capable et méritant d'un titre dans la Garde Royale. Il était dangereux.

"C'est ma faute Lord Stark. Je m'excuse." dit Rhaenys, en faisant une parfaite révérence, comme sa grand-mère le lui avait appris. "Je voulais vous aider. Arrêter un combat au moins, faire quelque chose."

"Je ne comprends pas, on a été informé que toute la famille royale avait été tué à Port-Réal. Que le roi Aerys, que votre mère, vous même et le prince Aegon étaient morts. Tout comme le prince héritier Rhaegar." dit Ser Gerold, buvant la vision de la princesse Rhaenys. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que de voir la fillette qui l'avait par moment rendu fou avec son besoin de courir partout, d'explorer. De voir ses magnifiques yeux améthystes.

Les trois membres de la Garde Royale avaient été absolument dévastés en apprenant cela, qu'un des leur avait tué le roi qu'ils avaient juré de protéger avait été un choc, mais ça avait surtout crée de la rage en eux. Même chose en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à la princesse Elia. Cependant la nouvelle de la mort du prince Aegon, ça avait été un choc terrible, mais incomparable au fait que la princesse Rhaenys. La princesse qu'ils connaissaient tous, qu'ils avaient vu grandir, était morte. Enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru.

Mais elle était là.

"Vous avez eu tort." rétorqua la jeune princesse, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son visage dénué d'émotion. Mais elle était encore jeune, elle n'avait pas cinq ans. Et puis ces hommes, ils avaient été ses héros, ils avaient joué avec elle, ils l'avaient fait rire ... "Laissez passer Lord Stark, il veut voir sa sœur."

"A vos ordres Princesse." céda en premier Ser Arthur, se relevant de sa position agenouillé.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère au même âge, il l'avait connu bien sûr aux Jardins Aquatiques de Dorne, quoiqu'il n'avait jamais vu en la princesse Elia une telle ... distance, une telle froideur même. La détermination, oui elle l'avait eu, même si elle ne l'avait pas souvent montré, mais elle l'avait quand même eu.

Arthur se poussa donc du chemin, laissant le passage à Lord Stark, comme ordonné par sa princesse, les deux autres faisant de même

"Princesse, comment ?"répéta Ser Oswell qui s'était lui aussi poussé, quoique sans se relever de sa position agenouillé.

"J'ai trouvé une dague, et Balerion m'a protégé. Maman m'a dit de courir, je l'ai fait, vers la salle du trône. Parce que c'était là que vous m'aviez dit d'aller si jamais j'étais en danger. Là où vous m'aviez juré que vous serez pour me protéger." répondit Rhaenys, sa voix distante, presque monotone tandis qu'elle luttait d'autant plus pour ne pas craquer. "Ser Jaime y était, il s'est interposé entre la Montagne et moi. Prêt à me protéger. Puis Lord Stark m'a placé sous sa protection, contre tous. Il a tenu parole."

"Princesse..." dit Ser Gerold la voix brisé. Il entendait sans mal les reproches qu'elle avait beau ne pas dire à haute voix, ils n'avaient pas été là pour la protéger et ils avaient failli la perdre.

"Pardon." dit Ser Arthur en s'agenouillant à nouveau. "Pardon d'être parti. Pardon de t'avoir laissé. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour vous protéger."

Le chevalier aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets ne put se retenir plus longtemps de prendre cette fille qu'il aimait comme si elle était la sienne dans ses bras. Elle résista, tentant de partir, mais il la connaissait trop cette fillette, elle lui faisait aussi trop penser à sa mère et à son oncle Oberyn. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était à bout de force.

Et il avait raison, après un peu de lutte, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Arthur ignora les nordiens armés qui l'entourait lui, ses frères d'arme, et la princesse, il ignora Lord Stark qui était monté dans la Tour, afin de retrouver sa sœur qui avait accouché un peu plus tôt. Elle restait très faible et Arthur savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir, les servantes avaient eu l'air inquiètes en tout cas. Et cela alors qu'elles avaient montré peu d'affection ou de respect envers la femme avec qui le prince avait trompé leur princesse Elia. Pour toute sa vitalité et sa force, Lyanna Stark semblait prête à perdre la bataille des femmes.

Arthur ignora tout cela pour consoler la princesse Rhaenys, une princesse de Dorne, sa princesse.


End file.
